


To speak a word with you

by agnesanutter



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnesanutter/pseuds/agnesanutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnar and Athelstan share a bed after Ragnar tells Athelstan his truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To speak a word with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/gifts).



> For my darling Valeria (Valeria2067.Tumblr.Com). Stay strong my viking warrior lady.
> 
> <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

 

 

Athelstan lies still,silent. He is typically not one to talk when his utterances will be out of place. Teachings of old still remain with him and he values the words his tongue speaks, values the weight they carry when they no longer are thoughts , when they have been given life, when the sound leaves him and is carried into the world fully formed.  For we were but a thought until God spoke the words. He was taught to measure his words as carefully as his actions. So though he has many words which could easily pour out of him, he doesn't speak, not now.  

 

Ragnar on the other hand speaks consistently, with a quirk of his mouth, with no thought to the life his words will take on in the days ahead. And though Athelstan still values his teachings, he can't help but appreciate that Ragnar is so very different, so becoming with his words like "love." 

 

Athelstan blinks his eyes slowly then finally stretches as whiskers tickle him out of his plan to remain still. 

 

"Hold firm," Ragnar says and continues his exploration of Athelstan's body. He's been at it since before the morning light first crested over the horizon. First in darkness, whispering into Athelstan's ear that he wanted to suck him, until the light came pouring through. The sun's light which showed Ragnar's eyes beautiful and bright as he lay between Athelstan's legs.  

 

Somewhere in between the darkness and the light, Athelstan was shed of all his clothes and Ragnar as well.  But Ragnar has yet to actually move his mouth to take Athelstan in. Instead he's spent his time running his hands up and down Athelstan's thighs, cupping his sack in his hands, kissing his stomach, then moving to kiss and nip small, gentle bites on his chest. And though Athelstan would not have thought it likely Ragnar seems to moan at the ministrations happily.  As if he is the one receiving the attention and not the one giving such amazing gifts, this loving touch to Athelstan.

 

"You gave yourself to me," Ragar says and Athelstan opens his eyes fully at that , finds Ragnar's eyes. He says nothing but he does give a slow nod. "Good," Ragnar says then moves from pressing soft kisses on Athelstan's thigh and in an instant takes Athelstan fully in his mouth. Athelstan is shocked by the sudden wetness on him and he gasps, pants, and then finally moans. 

 

Ragnar let's him slip from his mouth at that, grins. "Sounds now. Good. Perhaps you will speak a word or two when I let your seed pour into my mouth." Before Athelstan can think to say a thing Ragnar takes him in again. Ragnar sucks him slowly, methodically. Reverently, Athelstan thinks. He had not thought Ragnar would give such care when he can be so rough, but this is why Athelstan decided to give himself to Ragnar.  

 

Resisting no longer made sense when Ragnar gave up so much for him, when Ragnar looked at him and told him his heart was full of love for Athelstan.  They at first parted ways that night, Athelstan going to his bed and Ragnar walked off into the night.  But later in the dark of the night when the moon was at its highest, Athelstan found Ragnar watching him in his bed chambers. His eyes were wet and full of docile desire, questioning. Athelstan tried to find words that were worthy of the moment, but he could not. He simply moved aside so that Ragnar could share his bed. He did not know they would lie like this, he simply knew if Ragnar asked that he would not reject it. 

 

Athelstan is overcome with the feeling of Ragnar's mouth on him, all round him. Rangar's hands are also busy moving to cup Athelstan's sack then moving to so swiftly slip beneath Athelstan's bottom, then Ragnar lifts Athelstan so that Athelstan is even more seated in Ragnar's mouth.  Ragnar continues to lift his body up and down until Athelstan realizes what he desires and he lets his body give way to slow thrusts into Ragnar's mouth. The sensation is so good and he feels such care that he cannot stop himself and he finally gives release spurting into Ragnar's mouth. Ragnar seems to swallow him down further as he drinks down every drop Athelstan has to give to him. He then slowly lets Athelstan out his mouth but gives tiny licks until Athelstan is clean and glistening in the morning light.

 

Athelstan is not sure of how he can bestow such a gift onto Ragnar, but when he comes to himself he looks to Ragnar's and sees he has also released himself during his ministrations. Athelstan looks over to Ragnar with a curious look. Ragnar laughs and rolls over fully on his back. "Just to be with you was enough. I was done for from the moment I took you in my mouth." Ragnar gives him a smile then closes his eyes, at peace. His face is beautiful and the light from the high morning sun seems to not only shine on his face, but also glow all around him, through him.  The blessed light seems to also know that Ragnar is worthy of not just being looked upon but also touched in every way.

 

"I love you as well," Athelstan says. The words come forth despite Athelstan's efforts to hold them in, but their weight is something he wants to, needs to give to Ragnar.

 

Ragnar smiles and says nothing at first then pulls Athelstan down close to him, gathers him up as if he is trying to protect not only him but this moment in time. "This love," Ragnar says. "I am not worthy of it, but I will take it. I will also take you as my own if you will consent."

 

Athelstan hears the proposal and knows he should give time to think on it. It could change so much and yet he cannot deny himself this. "I do consent," he says.

 

"I take your consent and make you mine," Ragnar says. "Always mine."

 

"Always yours," Athelstan says and all the other words he keeps inside for another time, for their future.


End file.
